


SYKKUWU IS RUINING MY LIFE

by kklove264



Series: Horny Hours - M/M Smuts Written from 11pm-4am [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Sykkuno, Explicit Consent, M/M, Slow Build, Smut, So much smut, Top Corpse, Voice Kink, bc feelings are hard, i mean its corpse of course there is a voice kink, ill add tags (maybe), sorry in advance, yeah its 2am leave me alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklove264/pseuds/kklove264
Summary: Sykkuno wraps up the stream to get ready for bed, but as he reaches over to close discord, an incoming voice call appears.He glances at the alarm clock next to him. Its past 11, only one person would be calling this late.Taking a sharp inhale, Sykkuno answers the call."Corpse?"
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Horny Hours - M/M Smuts Written from 11pm-4am [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033452
Comments: 51
Kudos: 454





	1. Late Night Voice Call

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: You are aloud to ship CORPSE and Sykkuno (unless stated otherwise by the people in question), BUT REMEMBER: These are real people. You shouldn't force the ship on them, both have clearly stated they identify as straight.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Tbh- this was just an excuse to write some smut because its the middle of the night and all my friends are doing "sleep." (whatever that is.)
> 
> Enjoy this ADHD induced cringe-fest, but please don't take it seriously :P

"Thank you so much for the support today, all of the subs and gifts mean so much." Sykkuno rattled off his usual spiel, truly thankful for his loving fanbase.

"I had a great time playing with you guys. Goodnight everyone!" Sykkuno waved at the webcam and ended the stream. He yawned and stretched his arms, exausted after 4 hours of talking nonstop.

Sykkuno leaned forward to power down his computer when a notification appeared from discord. 

**< < I N C O M I N G C A L L >>**

He looked at the glowing numbers on his alarm clock. 11:53 at night. 

There was only one person Sykkuno could imagine calling this late. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Corpse?" Sykkuno spoke into the microphone hesitantly.

"Hello, Sykkuno." Came the familiar response, low and warm.

"How are you? Its been a while since we talked." Sykkuno's voice was level and smooth, but his mind was swimming with questions. 

"I've been better." The hairs on Sykkuno's neck rose and he wasn't quite sure why. "Your stream, i was watching it for a bit. Your voice is so relaxing." Corpse added, making Sykkuno blush slightly.

"Thanks. Your voice is-" He caught himself before saying something he might regret. "Sorry, I mean your voice is like listening to thunder. I like to hear you talk." Sykkuno internally cursed himself, embarresed with himself. 

"I have never heard someone compare it to thunder. Its either scary or arousing." Corpse laughed lightly. Sykkuno bit his lip, debating whether or not to say what was going through his mind.

"It can be. Arousing, I mean." He clamped a hand over his mouth. _You_ _did not just say that._ Sykkuno wanted to slap himself for blurting that out, but his train of thought screeched to a halt as Corpse spoke again.

"Thats... good to know." He murmured, a hint of mischief in his voice. Sykkuno's breath hitched noticeably. Corpse stammered, instantly wishing he could take that back.

"Sorry, I just- "

"No, you just caught me off guard. What could you use that information for?" Sykkuno asked innocently, his heart pounding against his rib cage. Corpse faltered for a moment, suprised at Sykunno's smooth response.

"Well, I suppose..." He trailed off, hesitant to say what both of them were thinking. "I suppose I could whisper in your ears... tell you what I want to do to you." Corpse mused.

"I think i'd like that." Sykkuno admitted breathlessly.

"Great, when should I come over?" 


	2. How do people come up with clever chapter names????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the voice call with Corpse wasn't enough to freak out over, Sykkunno just ran out of his favorite mint tea :,(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i am 13 and considered a minor where i live. 
> 
> No, im not going to stop writing smut. I am using this as a coping strategy to distract myself from anxious thoughts, so please try to understand that :) 
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> HOLY CHEETO PUFFS! 100+ kudos and 1,100+ hits within the first day? Thank you so much for the support, i was inspired to write another quick chapter to show my thanks!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> SORRY ITS SO SHORT I JUST WANTED TO POST SOMETHING BEFORE I FORGOT COMPLETELY!! SCHOOL IS A PAIN BUT WINTER BREAK IS STARTING SOON! BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR MORE FREQUENT UPDATES!

_ BEEP BEEP BEE- _

Sykkunno jammed his finger on the snooze button, ceasing the alarm's wails. His muscles ached with fatigue. Unfortunately, he was too busy obsessing over his call with CORPSE to get any rest.

Once the fog in his mind began to clear, Sykkuno forced his eyes open. He turned to look at his clock on the wooden nightstand. 

Sykkunno lay curled up under the covers. He struggled against the urge to close his eyes, trying to push himself onto his feet.

Sykkunno yawned, then stood up heavily. He stretched his arms as far as they could reach. 

Sleepily, Sykkunno wiggled out of his nightshirt and boxers, tossing them into his hamper. He dragged himself over to the dresser in the corner. He took a plain tee and sweats, then changed into a fresh outfit. 

Slowly but surely, Sykkunno began to feel more awake as he stumbled to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Sykkunno was sitting at the dining table, his ginger tea steaming as he nibbled on leftover quiche. 

Sykkuno picked up his phone, and the notification he saw almost made him spit out his tea.

Jaw dangling, he gawked at the screen in disbelief. 

No. No way. Sykkunno rubbed his eyes, then looked at the message again. Oh no, this was real.

"I know one thing for sure," Sykkunno thought despite himself, "At least I'm not making this up." An audio message from Corpse_Husband himself. The very last thing he needed night now. Not to say it wasn't the only thing he wanted. Sykkunno opened the app, stopping himself from playing the message. Who knows what Rae could hear from the other room? 

Sykkunno's hands fumbled to untangled his earbuds. 

"No time like the present," Sykkunno murmured. He held his breath and pressed play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, this is a FICTIONAL story about REAL people. Its alright to ship people, (as long as you are respectful) but for the love of waffles, DO NOT force this down their throats. Both streamers have clearly stated they identify as straight, and aren't comfortable being teased about their closeness. (I could go on a whole rant but i'll leave it here for now.) 
> 
> Okay mini rant aside, comments and kudos mean the world to me! I am open to critizisim (no it doesn't have to be constructive :P)

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, the updates for this work will be short, in order to make them frequent enough.
> 
> Keep in mind: i am barely 13, so this is bound to be messy and awkward. I love feedback, so leave a comment to let me know how i'm doing.


End file.
